Boruto's Birth(On Hold)
by ObsessedAlina
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the 4th Great Ninja War, Asura's reincarnation, new sage of six paths, blah-blah-blah. His beautiful wife from the Hyuga Clan has supported him from the beginning of time. With a child on the way, it seems the Uzumaki Family has a new enemy on the rise, one determined to take the baby. Can Naruto rise to the challenge and fight for his family?
1. I LUV YOU GUYS!

**Wow, did not see this coming. So, after reading some reviews and being spammed with messages, I've decided to do a reboot. I will say, if you are following along my If Naruko Had Appeared book, there are going to be some spoilers.**

**Again, I did not think anyone still read this story. I hope to update the rebooted chapter today, so when you get this notification just know that the first rebooted chapter will be posted today. :D**


	2. Pregnant

(**Alright**,** REBOOT Time! Hinata's ****POV**)

"...What?" I stared at Sakura, unsure if I had heard her correctly.

Sakura smiled at me, "The lab results came back positive. Your pregnant Hinata."

"I-I'm pregnant?" I covered my mouth with my shaking hand.

Sakura reached for the phone on her desk, "Should I call Naruto and give him the news?"

In an instant, I snatched the phone out of Sakura's hand causing her to look at me, surprised. I looked down.

"S-Sorry." I pulled my hand back into my lap, "I just...I'll tell him myself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Okay then. Do you want to find out the gender of the baby?"

I shook my head, "Maybe later on. I'll discuss it with Naruto."

As I stood up, Sakura got up along with me, "Congratulations Hinata. You're a Mother."

I rubbed my stomach, "Thank you Sakura-san. I'm sure Naruto will be excited about this."

I left the hospital room and

But I really wasn't sure Naruto would be excited. A Father? At 20 years old?

I shook my head, "How is he going to react?"

As I walked out of the hospital, thousand of situations played in my mind and not one of them was positive. What if he didn't want a baby? What if he left me because~

"Hinata!" Kiba's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Kiba-san," I turned to him as he came down the street, "What are you doing here?"

He bent down to pat Akamaru's head, "He's been itching something fierce. Nee-san wasn't at home when I noticed, so I'm guessing she's here. What about you?"

"I, uh..." I twiddled my thumbs, "Oh, you know. The usual check up."

Kiba stared at me and I knew he was suspicious of that answer, "Are you sure you're not lying? Because you only play with your fingers when you're nervous."

"I'm nervous of what the checkup might reveal. They said something's not right with my blood." I lied on the spot.

"Oh," Kiba immediately looked bad about what he had said, "I didn't mean to intrude. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay," I shook my head, "I would have been suspicious too."

"Alright," Kiba scratched the back of his neck, "Well, see ya around."

"See you." I waved as he entered the hospital.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind him, I let out a breath I had been holding in. Kiba could wait to learn the news. If anyone deserved to hear it first, it should be Naruto.

And with that mission in mind, I walked up the street, determined to tell Naruto the news.

* * *

(**Naruto's POV**)

"Kakashi Sensei!" I greeted him as he entered my office, "What brings you here?"

When I saw the stack of papers in his arms, the grin on my face fell into a frown.

"You've got to be kidding me." I slumped in my seat.

Kakashi Sensei laughed, "I kid you not. You've got your work cut out for you."

I sighed, "Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. I need something to brighten up my day."

"Have you spoken to Hinata today?" Kakashi Sensei asked me.

"No, I woke up early in the morning and was out before she was awake." I recalled.

Kakashi Sensei set down the stack of papers and handed me a phone, "Call her."

"But I have this huge stack of papers I need to get rid of and~"

There was a knock at the door. Both Kakashi Sensei and I turned to look at it.

"Come in!" I called.

The doorknob turned and in stepped Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, I need to have a word with you." She said, twiddling her fingers.

I exchanged glances with Kakashi Sensei and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Kakashi Sensei walked out of the room, "Naruto, we'll catch up later, okay?"

"Of course! See ya around Kakashi Sensei!" I waved as he left.

Hinata closed the door behind him and I made a move to go over to her. Kissing her forehead, I held her hand.

"Hinata, what brings you here?" I grinned, hugging her.

She pushed me back gently and took a deep breath, "You might want to sit down."

Immediately, the worst thing came to mind, "Is your Father okay?"

Hinata nodded her head, "He's fine."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what~"

"Naruto-kun, I'm pregnant."

It took me a minute to process what she had said. And even after letting it sink it, I still had to ask if I had heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, did I hear you right?" I patted my ears, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip. It was all I could do to restrain myself from swinging her around the room.

"I'm gonna be a Father?" A smile crept onto my face, "Are you serious?"

Hinata nodded her head, smiling lightly.

I lifted her up in my arms and swung her around, "Oh my Sennin! I can't...Wow!"

"You're not upset?" Hinata questioned me.

"Upset? No! Surprised? Yes!" I kissed her passionately, "Oh I have to tell everyone about this. Let's see, I'll start by telling Kakashi Sensei. Of course, Sai will feel excluded if I don't tell him."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata put her hands up, "How about we take things one step at a time and find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"O-Oh, you're right." I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed, "Let's go. I love you Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

* * *

(**3rd Person POV**)

"How did you feel Hinata?" Sakura asked her.

"Was I supposed to feel jittery?" Hinata asked.

Naruto squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner and she looked up at him. As soon as she looked into his baby blue eyes, she knew everything was fine.

Sakura chuckled, "That was just your nerves."

An attendee popped into the room and handed Sakura a paper.

"Okay, thank you." Sakura closed the door and turned back to Naruto and Hinata, "Who's ready to find out the baby's gender?"

"I am!" Naruto yelled out playfully.

Hinata laughed, nodding her head, "So am I."

"Well, the mystery baby is...a boy!" Sakura told the two.

"A boy?" Hinata smiled.

Meanwhile, Naruto went crazy, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Did you hear her Hinata?" He lifted her up and swung her around the room, "IT'S A BOY!"

She giggled, "Yes Naruto-kun, I heard her."

"I don't even...what are we gonna name him?" Naruto set her down.

"We don't have to discuss it now." Hinata held his hands, "We have a whole nine months to decide."

Naruto nodded his head and looked at her, "Now can we spread the news?"

Hinata smiled at him and booped him on the nose, "Alright, but we're going to do it right."

That afternoon was spent printing invites, signing those invites and then hand delivering them.

The invite read:

_You are hereby invited to a surprise event hosted by the Uzumaki Family. Make sure to arrive by 8:00! 8:15 Latest!_

By nightfall, every close friend of the Uzumakis had assembled at their house. Hinata let them in with a smile, hanging up their coats by the door. When every invitee showed up, the clock read 8:20. The group of friends buzzed, spreading the latest news and exchanged stories until Naruto and Hinata walked into the room.

"So what's the surprise event?" Sai asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata nodded her head and Naruto grinned widely.

"The truth is, this is actually a Pre-Baby Shower." He put an arm around Hinata.

"No way," Ino covered her mouth, "Hinata, you're pregnant?"

Her face reddened at the way Ino had worded it, but she nodded her head nonetheless.

"Wow!" Ino pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug, "Naruto! How could you not tell us? I would have bought something!"

Naruto waved his hands, "Please. Your presence is all we need."

Sai went over to Naruto, "Did you find out it's gender?"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded proudly, "It's a boy."

"Great, another Naruto," Shikamaru sighed, "What a pain."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at him.

They all laughed heartily. Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten swept Hinata away, discussing baby names and preparations while Shikamaru, Sai, Lee and Neji dragged Naruto to one side and started lecturing him on how to be a good Father.

There came a knock at the door and Naruto called out, "I'll get it!"

Breaking away from the group of guys huddled around him, Naruto bounded to the door and without even looking to see who it was, stepped outside.

"You're a life saver," He started, "Those guys were ready to go on for hours if you hadn't~"

"Naruto," Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, "Slow down. Don't I get a greeting?"

Naruto gave him a quick bro hug, "Didn't know you were in town."

"I wouldn't have been. But when Sakura called me and told me the news, I figured I had to show up at least." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"And Itachi?" Naruto looked around.

Sasuke shook his head, "One of us had to stay behind."

Naruto nodded his head, "I see. Well, come on in. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."

* * *

** Procrastinated like a modafucka and when I saw it was 10:30, I died. How is it so far? Interesting? Ass? Tell meh!**


End file.
